Guardian of Halloween
by Jack C. Trade IV
Summary: Pitch Black is the boogie man, striking fear into children was what he did. The Guardians bring joy to children, and are a bit uneasy when they meet The Sprit of Halloween. They think Pitch has a new friend and old fears surface.
1. Chapter 1

**Guardian Of Halloween**

Pitch Black is the boogie man, striking fear into children was what he did. The Guardians bring joy to children, and are a bit uneasy when they meet The Sprit of Halloween. They think Pitch has a new friend and old fears surface.

* * *

 **Chapter One: Jack meets Halloween**

 _300 Years Ago_

 _Jack looked around at the homes in the small village, curious and confused as to what he was seeing._

 _Pumpkins outside every front door in the village, with scary faces carved into them, lit up inside by a candle to light as the thick clouds covered the moon. The lit pumpkins even had sweets right next to them as it seemed everyone was shut in their homes for the night._

 _"What's going on here? What are these?" Jack asked as he looked further into the village, seeing more lit and carved pumpkins with scary fazes. It Jack didn't know better he would have thought they were monsters, but none of them moved as they guarded the sweets._

 _"Hm?" Jack then heard the sound of the autumn leaves being crushed beneath someone's feet, he could see someone short covered by an off white sheet walking around._

 _Jack watched it approach one of the sweets that had been left out; hesitating as they slowly came up to it. The sheet was then flipped over to revile a rather dirty and ill kept little boy no older than 8 years; this was obviously an orphan of the village._

 _"What is he doing?" Jack asked, getting a bad feeling as the kid took a sweet... and dove back under the cover of his sheet before moving on to another bowl of sweets left out. Jack watched the child as he did this again at other house, but it still confused the winter spirit._

 _"Why did they just leave all these out?" Jack asked, only to hear a horse galloping in the distance, right outside the village. He head the little boy gasp underneath his sheet and try to runaway as something came into view._

 _A skeletal horse galloping down the dirt streets swiftly passing all the homes, but as it passed the one seemingly harmless Pumpkins, it started to stand up... growing limbs and following the skeletal horse, when Jack looked more, he could see a rider on its back dressed black as night clothing being illuminated by the glow of the now living pumpkins._

 _"T-the Headless Horsemen..." Jack hard the kid whimper before trying to runaway only to trip on the sheet and fall to the ground, as well as the other sweets he carried, the boy struggled to get up but only fall as he was tangled in the sheet he one wore._

 _With the Horse and rider coming closer and closer, Jack could see as the clouds parted to back the land in the soft glow of the moon... the headless rider on the skeletal steed, only the rider's head seemed to be another pumpkin carved with a terrifying face carved into it, flames burring brightly inside._

 _Jack heard the boy scream for help, but no one came to his aid, locked away in their homes... seemingly safe for the evils outside. The horseman was getting closer and didn't seem to be stopping._

 _"Looks like it's up to me. Let's go Pumpkin head." Jack muttered as he glared at the approaching entity only to be startled by the boy's scream of terror behind him. Jack then witnessed the other Pumpkins come to life, one having wrapped it's new limbs around the body, incasing him in its ivy like limbs as he struggled when he was pick up off the ground, and then the pumpkin's mouth opened wide as the Kid was raised over its head… like it was going to eat him._

 _"NO!" Jack cried out as he leaped at the creature only to be stopped by the bony hooves of the nightmarish horse almost coming down on him as it reared when the reins where pulled back into a halt, the rider dressed in black said only one word but it was dark and held a tune of authority in that one word._

 _"Halt." Was all it said as Jack glared at him, but its pumpkin head looked down at the pumpkin monster with the boy, and the Pumpkin monster's mouth went back to normal and set the boy down as the rider slipped off his horse and stood before the pale and shaking child._

 _"Hey Pumpkin head what do you think your- Agh!?" Jack was asking as he came closer only to almost get his head bitten off by the skeleton horse, but was ignored by its rider who looked at the child as the pumpkin monster retracted it's vines._

 _The boy was staring into the eyes of makeshift head with fear before its voice came out again._

 _"Trick... Or... Treat...?"_

 _It asked in a low voice, but it sounded... nicer?_

 _The orphan could only look up at it in confusion clear on his face._

 _Jack was also confused as he tightened his hold on his staff before another voice rang into the quiet darkness._

 _"He's asking if you want to see a Trick or if you want a treat." Came a little girl's voice form behind Jack to turned around in surprise, only to be more surprised at seeing a little girl, about 6 years old, dressed in black with an off white apron and a broom in her hands that was as tall as her holding the arm vine of a carved Pumpkin with a happy face on it standing with her. The boy looked at the girl in shock and fear before looking up at the pumpkin headed rider before speaking._

 _"T-t-trick?" he said unsurely to the strange entity who then pulled its head off, nothing under it as the boy let out a silent scream in horror and the girl a happy giggle as Jack looked at her confused by what he was seeing, and not able to do anything with the dead horse blocking him._

 _However that was not the end of the trick as the Pumpkin head was presented to the boy whom was frozen in fear as it then grew legs and arms, and the pumpkin that hand caught it let go as the other picked up his dropped sheet, ripping it in two places before dropping it back over the boy, having created eye holes for him._

 _"T-thank you?" the boy said confused and relived as the rider then held out his hand, offering the boy... a bag._

 _"It's to carry all the treats left out, but leave some for the monsters or they'll be sad." The little girl told him with a giggle as she had a similar bag only with treats already in it. The Boy took the bag from the ridden before the former head took him to the other houses._

 _"What is this? What are you doing?" Jack asked the headless rider who mounted its horse again before Jack sighed. "So you can't see me either?" he said dejectedly as he floated into the air before he got a response._

 _"Actually I can see and hear you, Jack Frost." Came the voice from before, as Jack looked at the rider again, only to see a new pumpkin head on its shoulders, with another scary face carved into it, but Jack only noticed the breath of fire that came out of its mouth._

 _"WOAH!" Jack cried out in surprise and shock as seeing flames some at him, then at the chuckle that followed._

 _"Who are you?" Jack asked as he narrowed his eyes at the pumpkin head as the horse started to move, following the two children, and nipping at the Pumpkin vines once in a while as they moved, Jack followed._

 _"I am the Guardian of The Fall Festival, Halloween." The rider told him, Making Jack scoff and roll his eyes as his body relaxed._

 _"Oh. So your one of them are you? You don't seem like it." Jack told it floating along as he watched the kids go up to the pumpkin's and ask for tricks or treats, either way the Pumpkin's tricks where amusing and the kids got treats anyway. Trying to take a treat form one of the Pumpkins he was startled when it turned protective of its horde and spewed flames at him._

 _"WHOA!?" Jack cried out in shock as he bumped the Guardian who chuckled at him._

 _"You got to say Trick or Treat, then pick which one you want." The Guardian told the winter spirit who looked at him with disbelief but went with it. "All right you're the boss. Trick or Treat. Give me a treat." Jack asked and the pumpkin offered him one of the sweets from its horde with a smile. Jack took it with a smile before eating it… and the taste of salt hit his tongue._

 _"AGH! This... Is..." Jack gagged on the sour treat as the rider let out a chuckle before snapping his fingers, and then the pumpkin ate its hoard, making the flame inside it blaze and turn blue and green before it turned back into a carved pumpkin, its light put out._

 _"Was that? Salt?" he asked before he was offered a canteen from the Guardian. "Yes, a rather nasty trick, but harmless. Interested in the real tricks and treats?" The rider asked him, looking at the frost Guardian who chuckled, offering back the canteen. "Sure, sounds fun." Jack mused and followed the Pumkinheaded rider._

* * *

This is a bit early or late however you see it. Just some stuff that was in my head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Guardian Of Halloween**

Pitch Black is the boogie man, striking fear into children was what he did. The Guardians bring joy to children, and are a bit uneasy when they meet The Sprit of Halloween. They think Pitch has a new friend and old fears surface.

* * *

 **Chapter Two: New Guardian**

It was the first of October in the little quiet town, the leaves having changed color and falling off their branches. Floating down gracefully in the twirling wind before falling to the ground where the shoes of children stepped on them with a soft crunch. A group of children were laughing and talking as they walked up to a spooky looking mansion that looked like it was left abandoned for years, with an old rusted fence around it and at its main gates was a big sign and rusted chains that read.

 _ **Condemned**_

 _ **Do Not Enter**_

"You think there's one for Halloween too?" a blonde, glasses wearing child asked the brunet boy that had lead them to the spooky mansion with determined eyes. "Well the rest of them are real, why not one for Halloween? I wonder what they look like." The boy questioned excitingly as the tall thin ginger girl looked uneasy at the house.

"Jamie I don't think this is such a good idea. I never heard of anything for Halloween except-" the girl gulped as her voice shivered. "The Headless Horseman."

"That's Sleepy Hollow. If anything they would be something scary, like a Zombie!" a dark skinned child voiced only for their sibling to roll their eyes. "Zombies aren't scary, they could be a Vampire! Now that's scary."

"Or a big bad Werewolf." A large built girl voice looking fearfully at the house as they all jumped when the rusted chains fell away with just a gust of wind. Their leader, Jamie only smiled as he pushed open the rusty gate with a smile.

"Wait Jamie! I think we should think about this!" The blond boy with glasses asked worriedly as he held back his friend. "What if their like Pitch?" at the name the kids grew quiet at the memory of the boogie man but Jamie only smiled.

"Pitch is gone guys. Don't you want to meet the one in charge of Halloween? I mean we could get even more candy with them, or-or awesome costumes!" Jamie encouraged his friends who still looked unsure.

"My mom says Halloween is evil." The blond boy voiced and suddenly there was a shriek of a cat that startled the children as the wind blew the leaves around, as if expressing its displeasure. "W-we should get home. I don't think who ever runs Halloween is goanna be happy to see us. Let's get home you guys." One of the other children voiced and tuned back in agreement, save for Jamie.

"Well I'm going in." he told them turning to the gates only to be stopped by his friends. "No. Come on Jamie, don't you have homework to do?" the tall girl asked him and Jamie sighed. "I can do that later but I know there's got to be someone running Halloween, you guys go." He said and walked into the gated yard, which was also an old cemetery.

"Jamie!" his friends called out to him, to creped out to pass the broken grave markers and deep holes. Jamie only walked up to the porch of the old house as the board underneath him strained at his weight; he looked around trying to see anyone around besides his friends. Slowly he walked up to the weathered old door that had a rather demonic looking iron door knocker.

The boy gulped with a bit of fear and reached up to the iron ring and knocked on the door before slowly pulling away, he could feel his heart in his chest speeding up as the old rusted knob slowly turned and the door creaked open.

Jamie couldn't see too far into the dark house beside what the sun cast its light on around his shadow, even as he squinted he could only see a dust covered floor.

"Jamie." One of his friends called out, sounding worried as the boy turned around and waved at them with a smile.

"Come on guys, their nothing scar-" he was saying before the floor under him gave out, and he fell threw and disappeared.

"JAMIE!" his friends all yelled in fright as only a few of them ran to the new hole in the floor as the rest stayed behind. "W-well go get help." The blond boy told his friend as he and the large built girl left to find someone to help. While the other kids hopped up the stairs, and to their horror, they saw no hole in the floor before the still open door.

"Jamie!? Where did he go?" the ginger haired girl asked the two dark skinned boy who came with her, both looked scared but one was looking inside the house as he hit his brother getting their attain to inside the house where a tall, darkly dress, gray skinned man stood in the darkness with a smile on his face.

"Hello children, I'm afraid your too late to save your little friend." He said with a posh accent, faking concern as he came closer to them and the children backed away in horror. "Pitch." They all said his name and the man leaned forward and said one word.

"Boo." Just as he said that the house door slammed shut with a loud bang, making the children jump and run away screaming.

 _ **Else Where**_

Jamie slowly got up form something that was warm and furry that was also seemed as big as a Yeti and alive as he felt himself going up and down. Reaching into his pocket carefully the boy pulled out his smart phone and activated the flash light function to look around. He could see dark gray fur under him and when he looked for the head of what even it was he gasped as he saw large tusk like teeth protruding from the massive gray lips that barely concealed three rows of sharp pointed teeth, a large lumpy blueish nose with green snot coming out of it as it gave a snort, covering the boy with the monster size booger.

"Eww!" he cried loudly and the saw the creatures yellow yes snap open and lock onto him, making his freeze as the monster growled and narrowed his eyes at the boy as his eyes widen and mouth dropped in shock as there appeared to be more monsters like it waking up and surrounding him. Jamie didn't know whether to be scared or excited about all the monsters as they slowly closed in on him and one grabbed him in one of their massive hands.

The boy knew he should be scared then.

 _ **Jack Frost**_

Jack smiled as he looked around at all the colorful leaves, fall was colorful and definitely his second favorite season, after winter of course. It was almost a full year since he became an official Guardian and a few kids could see him, in fact he was planning on visiting Jamie and his friends.

However he didn't think he see them running and calling for help.

"Hey what's the matter?" he asked as he landed next to them as they stopped, panting out of breath, Jack saw that they looked rather scared of something.

"Jack! Jamie... He-he went-" the red haired girl tried to tell him, as the dark skinned boy pointed behind them in a panic. "Jamie went into a haunted house. Pitch was there and took him." Jack was confused and concerned as he looked in the direction of the house but only saw the normal buildings, the kids having run quite a ways.

"You saw Pitch?" he asked looking at them as they both nodded. This sounded strange to Jack as the kids didn't see Pitch after he was defeated, even going right threw him as they had a snowball fight.

"Did you say it was a Haunted house? Abandoned, Rickety, old, possibly haunted?" Jack asked, hoping he was right with in assuming it wasn't really Pitch. The kids nodded before they heard a loud scream in the distance, sounding filmier to the kids and winter guardian.

"JAMIE!" the kids cried out in fear as Jack took off, leaving a trail of frost behind him as he hurried to the haunted house, once seeing it a smirk came on his face as he noticed the graveyard and pumpkin patch around the house, which seemed to put him at ease as he landed on the porch of the home, making the wood creek under his weight.

Looking around Jack could see spider webs with orange leaves stuck to them and a rather spooky looking door. He could have sworn the door knocker's eyes glowed. Using his staff he tapped it on the door twice before it slowly creeked open, showing him the dark foyer. Carefully, he looked around and carefully walked into the house looking around, seeing nothing but sheets that seemed to be covering furniture, turned gray with dust, a stair case leading up to the second floor, a dusty old mirror in the hall leading to the back of the house.

"Hello? Anyone here? Jamie?" Jack called out looking around, passing the mirror, and taking a glance into it with narrowed eyes as he passed before looking forward. Once he was no longer looking the mirror turned pitch black as a shadowed clawed hand reached out to grab the guardian slowly.

Jack quickly looked behind him, missing the clawed hand, looking at the still open door.

"Hallo-WEEN!" he called out only to shout as two dark clawed hands grabbed his bare feet and dragged him down into the floor, deep under the house.

 _ **Jamie**_

The young boy didn't know what had happed after that monster grabbed him, all he could see was the back of his eye lids. With a small grown he opened his eyes as he saw something orange in his blurry vision. Blinking a few times Jamie could see it was rather large, about the size of his head, once his vision cleared he could see it was a pumpkin with candy stuffed inside it's hallowed out body.

Looking around Jamie could see he was lying down on what looked like two bean bag sized marshmallows for the sweet scent they gave off, and looking around more he could see what looked like a witches cauldron, bubbling green, in the fire place, book sleeves that not only held books but jars of powdered ingredients.

"Are you awake yet, dearie?" came a woman's voice that sounded kind, but when Jamie turned to look at the speaker, he saw an old hag with green skin, big nose with a huge wart on it, dressed in a black dress and hat with frizzy gray and white hair.

"W-who are you?" Jamie asked the woman as she came closer, he could see she only had one eye, and it looked like it was decaying in the socket as the other one was shut. She came close, real close to his face looking surprised.

"You can see me, dearie. Who do you think I am?" she asked, coming closer to the boy who paled before taking a brave gulp. "T-the sprit of H-halloween?" he asked before some screams could be heard, echoing form the chimney as something blue and brown splashed into the cauldron. Both the boy and the witch turned to look at the green goop that spilled to the floor as something or someone came out of the rather large cauldron.

"Hmm. The Goblin Snot turned out better this year, Whiny." Came Jack Frost voice as he tried to climb out to the large vat, tasting some of the sticky green goop he was now covered in. The witch near Jamie cackled and her green knarred fingers pressed agents each other and she smiled, exposing a few yellowed teeth.

"Thanks, Jack. Have a nice _fall_?" The witch mused as she pulled out a large white cloth and threw it over Jack, which confused the boy, even more when Jack laughed and pulled the sheet off, no longer covered in the green slim called, Goblin Shot.

"Better then the last trip I went on. Good to see you awake and in full force there." Jack smiled before coming over to them. "I see you two have meet." The winter guardian said as he looked at Jamie who was confused, and pointed at the witch.

"Jack? I-is she really?" Jamie asked, hesitant as the witch cackled with glee.

"Yup." Jack looked amused as he glance at the witch who started to change into a beautiful blue skinned woman about at tall as he was with dark blue hair, torn and dirty white wedding gown and tattered vale with dead red roses in her hair, her white gloved covered hands covered her eyes and when they pulled away, a beautiful pair of green orbs looked down at the boy who's mouth was wide open in aw only to have a random fly land on his tongue, only when the boy closed it the fly tasted like blueberries.

"Hello Dearie. I am the Guardian of All Hallows Eve, Halloween, but please call me Winey. " the woman told him warmly despite looking like a corps bride, giving him a soft smile as she held out the candy filled pumpkin to him.

"Now that you've been tricked, how about some treats?" she asked him and Jamie couldn't help but grin as he picked a king size of his favorite candy bar from the pumpkin. "Cool." Was all the boy could say as he unwrapped it and took a bite enjoying it.

"Hey don't say that yet. Wait till she gives you a tour of the place." Jack told him as he looked out the dirty looking window letting out a low whistle. "Wow your monster's got a lot done." He said as he took a treat from the pumpkin as she offered it to him. Jamie, curious came up beside the winter guardian and looked outside at all the activity going on in the courtyard.

Zombies walking around serving drinks, the monsters from before carving pumpkins, Skeletons dancing, werewolves digging up the pumpkins and skeletons, bats and vampires flying around putting up decorations and lights, mummies wrapped in bandages making costumes, and ghosts flowing around with clip boards.

"The Ghosts are the scariest. They make you sign paper work." Jack whispered to Jamie as a Ghost came thru the door and asked Winey to sign something, she groaned but signed anyway before carelessly tossing the pen and clamming her hands together with a smile.

"So how about a tour of Sleepy Hallow?" Winey asked happily, bouncing with excitement that filled Jamie. "You bet!" he cried out as the Halloween sprit happily pulled him and Jack out of the house and into the streets.

* * *

So how was this chapter? Let me know. I don't know how often I will update as this is more of a side project to help me get back to writing. Sadly this may never get finished.


	3. Chapter 3

**Guardian Of Halloween**

Pitch Black is the boogie man, striking fear into children was what he did. The Guardians bring joy to children, and are a bit uneasy when they meet The Sprit of Halloween. They think Pitch has a new friend and old fears surface.

* * *

 _ **Chapter Three: Believing in Fear**_

Pitch didn't know where he was, all that he knew was darkness and fear. He tried to call out for someone, anyone to hear him... to see him. He didn't want to be in the darkness he created, trapped with all the nightmares from his own childhood that would never leave him. The only thing he had, the only thing he could do to be noticed and seen. Thanks to the goody goody _Guaridans_ this nightmare was all his own for the rest of his days, and for someone like the boogie man... that was a very long time.

So it was a surprise when the man of nightmares gazed upon a field of large pumpkins and colorful leaves. The air cool but not frosty, a sign Jack Frost had yet to come and cover the landscape in ice and snow.

Pitch walked carefully threw the filmier looking pumpkin patch, weary for the nightmare and fright that was to come with it. It always came to him, always scared him, and only him. His feet crushed the fallen leaves as he walked through the maze like pumpkin patch, an air of familiarity coming over him as he walked, then a long forgotten scent reached his nose. Stopping in his tracks Pitch stopped, frozen in fear of the smell only for it to invade his body and fill it with warmth from the inside out.

"I know this scent." He voiced, some hope in his voice as his eyes looked passed the large pumpkins to see a stack of gray smoke rise to the dark sky. "Is it? Am I really there?" he asked as he made his way to the smoke stack. Letting his guard down, the pumpkins next to him exploded and covered him in slimy pumpkin guts, it happen so fast he could only get out one word out in desperation.

" _ **HALLOW!"**_

 **Winey, Jamie, & Jack**

"This here is Witchy Wears! It's were we make all the scary costumes for kids on Halloween night, so they don't get gobbled up if they don't give other monsters Treats!" Winey happily showed the human boy into the workshop filled with witches at sewing machines, sewing costumes, and making things float in the air with their magic around the room as they completed the costumes.

"Cool." Jamie looked around amazed at all the costumes and magic, he bumped into one of the witches. "Care for a fitting?" Asked a blue skinned witch with a large hump on her back and only three teeth in her mouth formed a smile as her knarred hands rubbing together as she eyed the boy.

Jamie backed up in fear into Jack who only laughed at the boy's unease.

"Hey Lucy. Mind if I get a costume fitted to?" he asked the witch light heartedly. The witch intern made a girlish squeal as she blushed. "It would be an Honor Mr. Frost. I must say it has been a long time since you last visited us. The girls were worried you where scared off after the Halloween of '99." The witch mused as Jack chuckled nervously remembering that year.

"Naw. I think I finally got rid of all the glitter." Jack chuckled as he turned to Jamie who looked unsure of the witch. "It's okay. Lucy here is one of the best costume makers in Sleepy Hallow. You're sure to have one of the scariest costumes." Winey assured the boy as she smiled at him, looking over some fabric another witch was showing her.

"Okay." Jamie looked to the witch who was grinning madly and eyed Jamie like a piece of candy. He thought the witch was going to eat him first chance she got but her words put him at ease. "So child, what's your fright of fancy?" She asked him, already having her tools floating in the air, ready to make a costume.

"Um, how about a..." Jamie looked around not sure what to be dressed up as before he spotted something rather interesting near the witches work area. "How about something like that costume?" the boy pointed to it, and the witch snapped her fingers and Jamie was dressed in it.

"Whoa!" He cried out in surprise, feeling a bit dizzy form the spell the witch casted. Looking down, Jamie could see he was a black cloak with a hood; the edges were a bit faded and jagged, covering his head and flowed down to his ankles as it encased his body. Opening his arms the boy had on some raggedy black shirt and pants but it wasn't what startled the boy the most. It was that his hands were nothing but bone!

"I-I'm a skeleton?" Jamie voiced as he looked at his own hands, even his face and only felt the pure white bone like it was his fully fleshed body, even feeling warmth coming from the ivory colored frame.

"Eeyup! Don't worry, the spell will only work so long as you're in Sleepy Hallow, or until Halloween is over, whichever comes first." Winey told him happily before turning to Jack with a Cheshire cat like smile as Jack backed away from her quickly in what seemed to be fear, knowing that look she was giving him.

"Oh no, I'm not doing that again. I know I want to be a vampire this year." Jack said before the witch, Lucy, snapped her fingers, and before their eyes the winter sprit became a dark cloaked vampire. A long dark cape going down to his feet, the inside lined with blue fabric, a black and blue simple suit and tie under it. While Jack's hair, nor face didn't change but his teeth did as he smiled at his transformation, exposing long sharp fangs.

"Cool, but why the monkey suit?" he asked before he was then covered in white fur and had a tail coming out the back of his pants. "Why did I say that?" he asked, wide eyed as he realized he was no longer a cool vampire but a large silly snow monkey.

Jamie and Winey shared a laugh, which Jack couldn't help but join in.

 _ **Real World**_

"Jack went in there a while ago. Do you think he found Jamie?" The red haired girl asked as she and the two dark skinned boys gathered outside the closed gates of the haunted mansion, the rusty chain back in place over the fence, like it had never been broken.

It was dark, the sun had set a few minutes ago and the street laps were coming on. Their other friend had left to go home, or else be grounded for staying out so late. Only three of them dared stay out as it got dark.

"Don't know, it's been pretty quiet since we saw Pitch." The oldest looking dark skinned boy voiced, looking a bit fearful at mention the boogie man. "Maybe we should go, I'm sure Jack can handle him. No use in getting grounded." the younger one voiced, as the red head looked at them with worry before looking back at the house, seeing something move in one of the windows.

"Someone's in there, come on we have to go in." the red head grabbed hold of the rusty lock that broke open easily as she lifted it away from the equally as rusty chains. "Wait, what about Pitch? We can't go in there, its condemned." The older boy pointed out. "And hunted!" his brother added as the red head rolled her eyes at them and pushed opened the gate as it slowly creaked open, only to be met by a creepy skeleton in black tethered clothes just standing there.

"Trick..." came out of the skeletons white teeth that seemed to be stuck in a permanent grin, the three backed away slightly only to be blown forward by a chilling wind and a black and blue form appeared behind them.

"Or Treat?" Jack smiled at the kids as he showed off his fangs and the cape of his costume as he held his arms out wide."Jack!" the three children called out to him, looking relived to see him. The red head then looked at the skeleton fearfully. "Then who's the?"

"Hello!" from above, Whiney greeted the children as she floated in the sky.

"AAHHH!" the three children screamed at her sudden appearance backing up into Jack who only laughed. "Guys, I would like you to meet the spirit of Halloween." Jack introduced her as Wieny placed her feet on the ground, and stood next to the skeleton giving him a high five.

"Nice work, Jamie. You really scared 'em there." She said happily as the children then looked at the skeleton in confusion and fear.

"Jamie? Is that you?" the red head asked, as Jamie laughed at their faces.

"Yeah, don't worry guys. It's just a costume made in Sleepy Hollow." The skeleton Jamie informed them happly walking up to his friends who still looked rather worried but also curious as they came up to their friend and poked him.

"Hey, you still feel...fleashy?" one of his friends pointed out in confusion as Wieny spoke up. "Yeah, the costumes are spelled to give the wearer, a temporary appearance of another creature." She told them with an eager smile as they all looked at her with wide eyes.

"You kids can see me right? Oh! It's been so long since I had someone besides my monsters and Jack to talk with." She clapped her hands together happily as she bounced on the heels of her feet, a wide grin on her face that really went from ear to ear.

"Are you..." the red head was hesitant as she looked at the ghoulish sprit. "The Spirit of Halloween?" as soon she the words left her mouth where was a sudden explosion of candy falling over them as the sprit threw their hand s up happily.

"YES! My name is Halloween but you can all call me Winey!" she said excitedly as the children were startled and a bit confused by the happy sprit. "Your... not like Pitch... are you?" the younger dark skinned boy asked her, only to get a wide eyed stare of surprise and... confusion?

"You know about Pitch?" she asked them curiously as the children seemed to become a bit more fearful. "Boy, do we ever." Jamie piped in excitedly. "We helped the guardians defeat him and send him packing back down into this dark hole." He summarized with pride but Winey did not seem to share his excitement.

"Hey, Winey... You alright?" Jask asked as he noticed a hint of worry in the other sprits face."Yeah, Jack. I have to get back to Sleepy Hallow. I have a lot to do before Halloween this year." She said before disappearing to a white fog before them all, only leaving behind little pumpkin shaped cup cakes for each child and Jack floating before them.

"Where did she go?" Jamie asked Jack confused as he picked up a cupcake, the others hesitantly doing the same. The winter sprit looked at the old mansion in confusion before surging his shoulders. "Back to her base, she works hard to make a safe and fun Halloween every year for you guys. It's not easy for her when people put up Christmas decorations before October even begins." Jack informed them, taking a bite of his sweet, trying not to show his worry for his friend.

 _ **Sleepy Hallow**_

Several voices clamored in the master bedroom of the Haunted Housing complex, several witches, zombies, ghosts , and even werewolves stood just outside the door guarded by two guards with blank pumpkin heads and thick brown vies making up their arms and bodies.

"Where did he come from?"

"I don't know. The Jack-o-Lanterns brought him here."

"Is he one of those other sprits?"

"Of what? Christmas?"

"Could he be replacing Miss Winey!?"

One creatures asked, causing everyone to go quiet at the question, staring at the young, brown furred werewolf pup who looked scared at the idea of Winey being replaced. A witch came up to the sad creature with a kind smile.

"No, No, dear. Miss Winey cannot be replaced. As long as there is Halloween, Miss Winey will always be here." She explained to the pup just as Winey herself appeared down the hall, in a sprint.

"Miss Winey! We have another-"

"I know."

The witch was cut off as the fall sprit opened the bedroom doors quickly, the other creatures quickly getting out of her way, only catching a look at the dark figure resting upon the pumpkin orange sheets of the large four poster bed. Then it was the dark wood of the door they were looking at in confusion and worry.

Inside Winey quickly went to the bed when she noticed the person laying on it. "Pitch!" she called out worriedly, nearly jumping on the bed, sending the nightmare sprit into the air for a while. He left out a weak groan, as his eyes opened a little and looked in the fall sprits direction.

"Hallow?" he called out softly as his cold gray hand was taken into Winey's now orange colored hands. She had changed from being a corps bride to an orange skinned young girl, dressed in some dark gray and black rags that hung off her nearly skeletal body, as for her eyes... She only had two dark voids willed with some strange yellow glow, her mouth sewn shut with thick black string that spanned from one ear to the other in a sick smile.

"I'm here, Pitch. I'm not going anywhere, little brother." She assured the boogie man, squeezing his hand as he returned the gestured as he sighed in relief.

* * *

Not dead yet. Sorry it too me a while to put load anything but a whole truck load of problems was just unloaded for me these past few months. Not sure what will be updated next or when it will happen. Just cleaning up a few of my old stories, getting rid of those that are not so great. Hope all of you will enjoy this new chapter despite it being so short.

Till next update. :)


End file.
